


Deep Inside (EN)

by HanaSeong



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Depression, Drinking, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Personal Growth, Post Aliea Academy, Psychological Drama, References to Depression, Romance, Smoking, Yaoi, things are about to get funky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaSeong/pseuds/HanaSeong
Summary: The world tournament is about to begin, and everything seems normal, until some strange dreams start to bother Kazemaru, causing him pain and personality changes. Will he be able to avoid the darkness that's trying to consume him? (Translation)
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Kazemaru Ichirouta, Fudou Akio/Kazemaru Ichirouta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to translate the whole thing to English so more people can read my fic (god bless my ass cuz ofc i dont have anything better to do lmfao)  
> Sooo notes: the timeline here would be: first season - second season (Aliea and company) - world tournament along Inakuni Raimon. Plus, characters are 17 - 18 yo. If I mess up something, u can tell me, i know i probably fucked up some expressions.  
> Btw this was much longer in Spanish and im suprised by how short this turned out xD  
> So, nothing else, enjoy~~

Chap. 1

The battle against Aliea Academy had finally ended, after two months of constant effort. He could finally take a breath since there was nothing to be worried about, but then, why did he feel this stinging pain when everyone else had gotten over it?  
Oh, yes. Because he was the one who gave up and did not hesitate on becoming the captain of the team that betrayed Raimon. He still remembered the expression on his captain’s face when seeing that he had yielded to the power of the meteorite, and even if he wanted to deny it, he felt both powerful and ashamed. In fact, he could even say he missed the strength of the Aliea stone.

“No!” The defender exclaimed. The mere idea of wanting something like that sickened him and only made him hate himself more. Sweating from one of the many dreams related to the entire Aliea Academy subject, he got out of bed to go to the bathroom and clear his mind before going for a run like he used to do every day. Waking up at 5:00 AM would sound crazy to many people, but it helped a lot to wake him up before starting to train with the rest.

When finished, Ichirouta made sure not to make any noise so he didn’t wake Kirina, whom he shared a room with, and left the building, making sure the coach was not around. After all, only a few people knew about their daily running routine: Endo and Gouenji, as the two of them had started talking more since soccer tournaments started again.

He didn't know how long he could keep up with the pace he had picked up after several minutes accelerating, but he needed to get rid of all the negative thoughts, and running helped a lot in that regard. Normally he changed his route to see different places, which had sometimes led him to discover beautiful places, accompanied by the color of the sky at dawn. Finally a smile settled on his lips and he stopped when he reached what looked like a viewpoint at the top of a hill to sit on a bench and admire the landscape.

Why couldn't he always feel like this? He already had enough problems to fill an agenda, and it seemed that life was not going to let him breathe easy. He stretched his legs to loosen his muscles and took a deep breath, dropping onto the seat.

Half an hour later, he decided it was time to return, and he started the way back to have breakfast with the team, when halfway there he began to feel that he was abnormally short of breath and his legs began to fail.

"What...?" He stopped suddenly, and tried to catch air with all his strength, but it seemed to have no effect. Suddenly a stab in his chest left him breathless. He had no idea what had happened. Had he overworked himself? Running had never been a problem!

He started to panic and fell to his knees, when as soon as it came, the pain disappeared, and he began to cough loudly. "What was that ...?" Joining forces, he finally managed to stand up and lean against a streetlightt. He looked at his phone: it was already 7 o'clock and training started at 8, so he decided to start walking back despite the fatigue.

As he feared, the others seemed to have woken up and were already having breakfast in the dining room.

"Kazemaru! Where were you? We were worried about you!" And of course Endo could not miss jumping on him with concern.

"Agh ...!" The pain on his chest seemed not to have subsided.

"Uh? H-Hey, are you okay? You're pale ..." asked the goalkeeper, still with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, it's nothing ... It's just that I've run out of air before ..." He didn't want to worry them, especially now that the games with the national team would start. In addition to the excitment because of participating in the World Cup, he was not enough to squander that opportunity due to sudden fatigue. And it definitely didn't help that Mamoru was so close to him. In many ways.

Because yes, Kazemaru Ichirouta had liked Endo Mamoru for a long time. But he could never find the courage to tell him, afraid of ruining their friendship. He appreciated it too much to lose it.

"Come, let me help you ..." And with that, the brunette put his friend's arm over his shoulders, helping him to lean on. He didn't think it was really necessary, so he was surprised when Ichirouta dropped his weight on him, his legs trembling slightly. "Seriously, are you okay? I'm going to take you to your room."

"Uh? What's up guys? Has something happened?" Ichihoshi askedfrom behind them. Not only him, but the rest of the team also seemed to worry about the state of their friend, since it wasn’t normal just dissapearing and returning from a place they didn’t know almost at dawn.

"N-No ...It’s fine, I've just gone out for a bit of a run and I've gotten more tired than I expected..." He lied. "Ouch ..." He was still complaining under his breath.

"Don't worry guys, I’ll take him to his room toget some rest, you guys eat to have strength during training!" The Raimon captain said with a broad smile.

Despite the constant complaints from the blue-haired boy saying that he was fine and not to worry, Endo managed to help him up the stairs and laid him down on the bed.

"You have to rest. You’re gonna need strength for the game, and you got up very early. Surely if you sleep for a while you’ll get better!" The brunette smiled at him.

"Y-Yes, it’s probably just that I’m tired..." Kazemaru had to hide his face behind his bangs to hide his blush. A small smile appeared on his lips. He had to admit that the captain's concern made him feel loved, somewhat special.  
"Mm ... But you can't go without breakfast or else you’ll end up fainting... Wait, I'll bring you some food, okay?" And before he could answer, he dashed downstairs.

"GUYS, LEAVE SOME BREAKFAST FOR KAZEMARU!" He could hear him from the dining room. "KABEYAMA, THAT'S MY RICE BALL!" He kept yelling.

"Uh ... He never changes, huh?" The defender sighed. The truth is that the idea of taking a short nap didn't sound so bad, he was exhausted. He took the blanket and covered himself with it, then laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

"There! Kaze- huh ...?" Mamoru was stunned, standing on the door frame, plate in hand. "Ah… you’re already asleep?" He whispered, as he placed the food on the nightstand. Ichirouta was quite relaxed, yes, but not asleep, so he noticed how the other subtly put his arms around him and brushed his forehead against his. "Sleep well then." A shiver of happiness ran through his body, and he prayed that the other hadn't noticed. A few moments later Endo left with the others, closing the door behind him. Moments the blue-haired boy used to calm down a bit. His heart was beating much faster than normal - which bothered him because he felt like a teenager in a cringy romantic movie- and not that it helped precisely with his current physical condition.

"Okay, calm down ... Now what I need is to sleep to recover ..." And minutes later he fell asleep.

"How much longer do you plan on pretending, Ichirouta ...?" Asked a familiar voice coming out of nowhere.

"Who are you…?"He could feel the fear in his voice. There was absolutely nothing around him, just a pitch black abyss.

"You know who I am more than anyone." The voice replied with a tired tone. It took a few seconds for him to realize that voice was HIS voice, causing him to become even more confused.

"What do you want…?"

"Hmm… ~" the voice hummed. The abyss in front of him suddenly seemed to begin to take shape, going through various silhouettes before coming to an unpleasantly familiar one. "Let's say I've finally gotten up from a very long nap, and I don't want to go back to sleep ... Although you should know ...”

And his own body, now having taken his dark emperor shape, reached out to gently grasp his chin.

"Right, my other self ~?" He grinned, letting his sharp pupils dig into Ichirouta's terrified eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really takes me some time, and I'm sorry if this is not my best english ;; I guess i'll keep translating this if you guys like it <3 so I really appreciate if you show some love to let me know~~!  
> Btw things get kinda hot here c;

"Endo, how is Kazemaru?" Tatsuya asked, while training with the others.

"Hmm ... When I went to bring him the food he had already fallen asleep, I guess he had grown tired of running~" And with that he proceeded to put another ball of rice in his mouth. Sometimes his companions wondered how he could eat so much as soon as he got up (especially the new members, who had yet to get used to Mamoru's eccentricities).  
"So ... does he always run at that time?" He asked the captain with curious eyes.

"Hm-hm ~ Kafe-cham if very actife and he alwa-" He tried to pronounce with his mouth full of food, dropping grains of rice everywhere, aka, on top of Fudo, who was next to him. Because when you're not able to have a bite for breakfast, what better idea than taking your food to training.

"Endo, fuck, swallow before you speak!" Yelled the disgusted midfielder, glancing at Kido as if asking for a position change, to which the other only ignored him. Normally it was Ichirouta who stood next to him, but because according to him 'he had weak legs' now the hellish place of defense was for him. Or rather it was Kido's position, but for some reason he refused to place himself there. Now he knew why.

"Hmmphf- Ah ~ Sorry Fudo, I'm used to having Kaze-kaze with me ..." Tatsuya looked at them amused. Raimon was really a curious team.

"STOP …!"

"What was that ?!" Aki's alarmed voice came from the bench.

"Kazemaru!" As soon as he said it, Endo ran up stairs to the blue-haired boy room, only to find Ichirouta practically on the ground, still wrapped in the sheets and covered in a thin layer of sweat. From the expression on his face, it must have been a very bad dream. "Kaze! Are you okay?

"Yes ... I- Endo, yes, it's nothing, don't worry ... It was just a nightmare ..."

"Thank goodness ... You scared us ..." The captain sighed relieved. He helped him lie back on the bed and gently ran a hand down the blue-haired boy's cheek, wiping away a small tear that he didn't even know he had. He didn't even have time to blush when a curious Fudo peeked out the door frame.

"Tsk. I thought something had happened to you, you idiot! " Ichirouta was surprised by the brunet's words. He knew him since a few months ago, but he never thought he was the type to care about others. A mischievous smile crossed his lips.

"Oh ~ you were worried about me? How adorable ~ "He had woken up like shit, yes, but the opportunity to annoy the' bald tsundere '(mental nickname that he gave him since he only bothered everyone while in Teikoku training sessions) was too tempting. Bad luck Fudo had gotten up that day wanting to give him extra headaches.

"Hm ~ Of course I would, what would I do without my princess?"

"God give me patience not to leave him toothless AND bald," Kazemaru repeated to himself, before Endo witnessed a murder in the sixteenth degree.

"Fuck you, baldie"

"Whatever you say, fagot" And with that said he went with the rest.

The goalkeeper, like the rest of the team when these discussions occurred, just sighed. They knew that their hatred was not real, that they only bothered each other with it, but sometimes it was like watching a dog and a cat fighting.

He laughed softly and turned his gaze to the defender.

"It seems like you did make friends on Teikoku, huh?"

Ichirouta motioned for him to sit next to him.

"Well ... He's always been just as troublesome ... But he's not a bad person, either."

When Mamoru sat down, the other took the opportunity to rest his head on the brunet's shoulder. Since the game against the Dark Emperors, they had grown closer, as if that event made them realize how important they were to each other.

Endo's hand meanwhile slipped between Ichirouta's hair strands, occasionally brushing his neck.

"So it was just a nightmare? You know you can tell me anything. "

"... Just ..." He bit his lower lip, but ultimately decided not to tell him. It had just been a bad dream and he didn't want to worry him. "It's nothing, don't worry." He smiled weakly at him. When the defender turned back to face him, he didn't realize how close he'd been to him all this time, and his body refused to move. The brunet, who had also turned to see him, did not move an inch.

Kazemaru didn't even want to imagine how red he had to be at the moment. His nerves were eating him alive, he could feel the beating of his heart pounding against his chest and his head kept saying things to him and everythingwasbeingamess.

Wait. Was Endo approaching him or was he unconsciously getting closer? Noticing the goalkeeper's breath was driving him crazy.  
"E-Endo-" He didn't know in which moment he jumped on the goalkeeper, which was already completely out of the ordinary for him, plus his body temperature had increased considerably, and he felt that he couldn't control himself anymore.

He wanted more.

His hands ran through the brunet's hair as he pressed his lips against the others. He noticed, while still kissing him, how Mamoru didn't know what to do. He trembled under his touch, but he didn't care. In a failed attempt he tried to say something, but Ichirouta was faster (as always) and kept him quiet, catching him with his mouth open. As he searched for a way to taste his captain's tongue, Kazemaru's hands started moving down dangerously to the other's crotch. Slowly, he made his way until he found that delicious part that he craved so much. The room was now submerged in wet noises from kisses that Mamoru barely knew how to respond to.  
Occasionally he would go down from his lips to his ear, where he sighed softly, to then go back to the neck of the goalkeeper, allowing him to speak for a brief moment.

"Kaze ..." Endo couldn't help but sigh. The blue-haired caresses were having the expected effect. He looked up to brush Mamoru's lips again, sliding his own sensually over the others every time he spoke.

"Endo ~" Ichirouta purred, with his hands running over the goalkeeper's crotch, massaging him from time to time, making his body feel hot, and his breathing became irregular.

"A-Ah ... ~!" A moan escaped Mamoru's lips, to the other's pleasant surprise. Almost without giving him time to react, the defender went back to his captain's lips. He felt that Endo's member was beginning to harden, and a small smile was present on his face. With one hand, he pushed the doorkeeper's thigh slightly, for better accessibility, while stroking the shape of Mamoru's dick, from the tip to the base, still over the fabric, with the fingertip.

Endo was confused but still knew something was wrong. Kazemaru was acting in a completely different way, and for some reason it hurt.

"N-No ... Stop ..." But the other ignored it. "Kazemaru!"

This time Endo grabbed the defender by the wrists, and broke the kiss. He felt a chill run down his spine at the look of Ichirouta's desire. It was nothing like the Kazemaru he knew; his eyes did not look at him as a person, but as a prey. They were the eyes of a predator.

"K-Kazemaru ...?" The pain was reflected in Mamoru's gaze, and the moment Kazemaru's brain clicked, he returned to pushed himself away from the brunet, completely ashamed of what he had just done, and the lust in his eyes turned into an expression of sadness.

"S-sorry ... I-I don't know what happened to me, I didn't want to..."

Mamoru stood up, still distressed by the way he had treated him, trying to calm his breathing.

"Why did you do that?" His words slipped out of his mouth, forming an almost inaudible murmur that in another context would have frightened anyone, coming from the captain, but that with the sepulchral silence and the mist of tension that surrounded the environment practically resonated on the walls. To Ichirouta they had been like a bunch of needles digging into his chest. He did not know how to answer that question because he didn't even have the remotest idea why he had done it. And even if he did, he probably wouldn't be able to answer him with the knot that had formed in his throat.

"No- ... I don't know ..." Between words he paused briefly to hold back his tears. "I don't know what happened to me, I'm really ... I'm so sorry ..." But it didn't work and the helplessness he felt made itself present, running down his cheeks.

"... I have ... I have to go back to train with the others. They're probably worried. " Endo turned to the door, looking at him one last time. He hated to see him cry but the discomfort he felt now having him close was unbearable and he needed to clear himself because the headache he had now was killing him. "Kaze, I'm sorry but I need some air ... You should rest." He closed the door gently and left.

Kazemaru felt that the air wasn't reaching his lungs. He hadn't reacted as badly as he had expected but that wasn't the problem. He had behaved like an animal in heat and he didn't know what he was going to do to fix it. He didn't understand how he'd been able to do something like that if being close to Endo was usually enough to make him blush.  
Pushing back a strand of hair that had come loose, and gathering some strength, he leaned out of the window to watch the rest of the team training, but Endo didn't seem to have arrived yet.

"You liked it, didn't you?" His own voice echoed in his ears. It almost gave him a heart attack. He was not dreaming, but he had heard it.

No, it couldn't be.

"I'm talking to you, idiot." There it was again, but he refused to believe it.

"W-what? I- I'm alone, who…? "

"You've heard me before, you know who I am ~"

"... It's a joke, right?"

"Shut up and listen. What you just did was not your doing, but mine. " Ichirouta froze at these words. "I can take control of your body whenever I feel like it, as long as you sit and watch. "I just need a little more time."

"That doesn't ... It doesn't make sense, you're not real-" As soon as the finished the sentence, a throbbing pain in his stomach made him roll in pain on his bed. A pitiful groan left his lips. He could feel the smile of his other self growing every second.

"The less you oppose the better it will be ... You choose."


End file.
